


Just You Wait

by Anatraart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alpha Hercules Mulligan, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Lafayette, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OH MY FUCK, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega John Laurens, Omega Verse, i swear this kid saw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatraart/pseuds/Anatraart
Summary: Just another abusive Alexander/Lee fic where Thomas comes in and saves the day with A/B/O Dynamics. Idk I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not only supposed to be a one-shot, but it's 2:30 am and I should be asleep.

Alexander let out a long huff as he plopped onto his lover’s couch. He loved the smell of his house. It smelled just like him. Blueberries and raspberries. “I’m telling you, Thomas, He’s going to find out one of these days, and that’s probably going to be the day Charles loses it.” He felt a dip in the couch and moved so his head was resting in Thomas’ lap.

“I know. I’m telling you, you should file for divorce and a restraining order. That way when he gets the papers for the divorce he can’t even come near you.” Alexander closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Thomas’ fingers running through his raven hair.

“You know it’s not that simple. He’s still technically my mate, which means it would be that much harder for everything to go through. Until I can get the Omega bill through and in place, I can’t even legally file for divorce!”

“You can always go talk to Washington. I’m sure he’d be able to get one to go through. He knows Lee as well. He’d seen how shitty he treats you.”

“I just hate this. Being treated like an object to society. Nobody cares about what I can do. All they care about is if I submit or not.” He shot up, arms flailing about.  He felt Thomas wrap his arms around him, leaning into him with a sigh. “It’s not fair.”

“I know  _mon cher_. But I’m telling you. At least try to talk to Washington. He really might be able to help your situation here.” Alexander closed his eyes once again.

“Fine. We’ll talk to Washington tomorrow. Get it over with.” He felt Thomas kiss the back of his neck, nuzzling his scent glands, seeming to bask in the small mewl it pulled from the omega.

“That's all I can ask my love.” Alexander turned around to kiss the alpha, settling himself so he was straddling him. Thomas ran his hands over Alexander's sides, sliding underneath his shirt.

“Love you,” Alexander mumbled against Thomas’ lips.

“Love you too dear.”

\-----

Alexander awoke the next morning with dread in the pit of his stomach. He knew Charles was going to flip out on him for not coming home the night before. No. He was going to solve that problem. He wasn’t going to let himself get beat around like that anymore. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Thomas who was still asleep.

Reaching for the phone, he saw it was still early. They had at least two hours before they needed to leave for work. He pecked Thomas’ forehead before slipping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower. Turning the water on as hot as it would go, he looked at himself in the mirror, focusing on the hand shaped bruises from being hit.

As much as Alexander hated to admit it, Thomas was right. He needed to get out of his relationship with Lee before it got worse. Others at work were already getting suspicious when he’d flinch at being touched in even the friendliest ways. His eyes traveled to the hickeys that had formed along his collarbone. Unlike the bruises from being hit, these came with good memories. They had always been careful with it, making sure they could easily be hidden by hair or a shirt, and Alexander was sure there was one just over the scent glands behind his ear.

Before he could overthink anything, he got into the shower, taking his time in washing his hair, doing his best to wash Thomas’ scent off of himself. Lee was sure to accuse him of something today. It’s not like he was wrong about his suspicions. He would just be extra with his beatings when Alexander didn’t come home without an excuse for being out all night.

When he eventually emerged to grab some clothing, Thomas was no longer in the bedroom. Assuming he had gotten up to make breakfast, Alexander got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Thomas cooking them breakfast, and smiled at the sight. It all felt so domestic, and without noticing it he realised that he wouldn’t mind this being what he woke up to every morning. Finally deciding to reveal himself, Alexander walked closer and hopped onto the counter. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Thomas gave him a smile before turning the burner off and walking over, pulling Alexander into a kiss. It was light and quick before the alpha turned his attention back to the food so he could serve it between two plates. Alexander followed him to the dining room, gratefully accepting his plate of food. They ate in a tense silence, both of them obviously nervous.

If everything went wrong with Washington or someone else found out, it could mean the end for the political career Alexander had worked so hard for. Thomas was the first one to break the silence. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. And if anything goes south you know I’m always here for you.”

Alexander let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I know, I just, I’m fucking terrified. What… what if he finds out before we get the chance to talk to Washington? He could report me as a runaway… Hell just for not having a decent excuse for not going home last night he could report me… I fucking hate it. The sooner we get that bill through the sooner the whole idea of freedom this country was founded off of becomes a reality.” the omega snorted. “Treating half the population like objects really doesn’t help.”

“I know. Once we get the ball rolling for getting Lee out of your life, we can focus on the bill. Pushing it through right now would make it seem like favoritism, as the president is known for having a soft spot for you,” Alexander opened his mouth to protest but Thomas continued before he could. “No. Don't try to deny it you know it’s true. Pushing the bill now would make it seem like the only reason it made it through was so that you could get out of your marriage.”

As much as he hated it, Thomas was once again correct. It would only help the suspicion that the only reason Alexander had his current position was that he was the president’s lap dog. “Hey, We’ll get through it okay? Even if he gets everything but your clothing and such you know you always have a place here.” Alexander nodded in response and pushed his plate away from him. He had barely eaten, but with his nerves acting up he couldn’t stomach more than a few bites. Thomas seemed to get the message and despite Alexander knowing Thomas wanted to tell him to eat, it was probably for the best.

Thomas took the plates and went to clean up, Alexander getting up to go get his things together. Before he left he stole another kiss from Thomas. “If anyone asks, I spent the night in my office, you stayed late as well.” Thomas nodded and the next thing they knew Alexander was walking out the door to head to work early, hoping nobody was there.

\-----

When Thomas received a text from Alexander simply saying “He knows. Help.” He felt his heart stop for a moment. The next thing he knew he was tossing his items in his car and rushing to the White House, hurrying through security. He made his way to Alexander’s office without hesitation, rushing inside when he got there. The scene before him was terrifying.

Charles Lee stood over Alexander, who was cowering in a corner. Upon further inspection he could see the red handprint on his face, and what looked like blood dripping from Alexander’s nose.

“You stupid little whore! I knew I should have kept a closer eye on you!” Alexander was crying, a hand covering his nose that was quite possibly broken.

“P-please, I-I’m sorry I-I won’t-”

“Shut up! You don’t deserve your position. You’re just a stupid, weak little omega who should be at home, taking care of kits, cooking and cleaning. It’s all you’re good for.”

Something snapped in Thomas when Lee raised a hand to hit Alexander again. Dropping his things, he rushed over and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from smacking the poor man curled in the corner. He didn’t do anything more then make sure Lee couldn’t harm Alexander, as they all knew how much trouble Lee could be in if anyone saw what had happened. He had just hit a government official, who also happened to be his spouse. Even though omegas were treated like property, hitting your omega was still frowned upon.

“You little shit! Calling for your little toy to come save you?”

“I suggest you shut your damn mouth right now.” Thomas slowly made his way to the door, dragging Lee along. He put up a fight, but Thomas admittedly had a few inches on him. He eventually wrestled him out of the office and got the door closed, locking it as soon as he did so.

Alexander was looking at him with wide eyes full of tears, and without a moment’s notice he ran over and gathered the small omega into his arms. Something snapped in Alexander and he began to cry, Thomas only holding him closer while he cried into the alpha’s shirt. Sure, there would be blood and probably snot on it, but he had a backup. He could always change. Besides, his shirt wasn’t his worry right now.

“Hey, shhh. It’s going to be alright love.” It took a while, but once Alexander calmed down enough, he let Thomas examine his injuries. “Your nose is almost definitely broken. The mark on your cheek may bruise a little… Did he, hit you anywhere else?” Alexander nodded in response. “Can you tell me where  _mon cher_?”

Alexander nodded again and managed to choke out, “K-kicked my-my rib-s. On-only a few t-times tho-though.” Thomas nodded and helped Alexander get his suit jacket off, asking silently for permission to take off his shirt. Alexander nodded again, and Thomas slowly unbuttoned it. Before it was even fully off, he could see the bruise already forming.

“Lexi, We need to tell Washington now. You can’t go back to that. Who knows what he’s going to do if you go back home with him?” As much as it seemed to pain Alexander, it was obvious he understood the had to. It was too unsafe to continue living with Lee.

“O-okay. C-can you get-t him i-in her-e?” Thomas nodded and moved over to the desk, pulling out the hoodie he knew Alexander kept in there. The alpha went back over and helped him into the sweater, then onto the couch before calling to the president’s office to request him to come down. As soon as Thomas told him that it had something to do with Alexander, he said he’d be over as soon as possible.

While they waited, Thomas sat down next to Alexander, who curled himself up unto Thomas’s side. It took almost forty-five minutes, but when Washington finally entered his face seemed to fall. It was only then he realised how bad Alexander must look. His hair was a mess, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and the mark on his face was more prominent then it had been before.

“Might I ask what the hell happened to him?” Washington said, giving Thomas a stern look.

Thomas was about to respond when Alexander spoke up. His voice was hoarse and croaky still, but it was understandable. “L-Lee. H-he b-beat me up-p. S-said I was a use-useless w-whore.” The president’s eyes widened. “W-want to l-leave him.”

“Son, I’m so sorry. How long has this been going on? Thomas, how long have you known about this? You should have said something sooner-”

“T-told him not t-to. D-didn’t want him i-involved.”

“Alexander, I need you to listen to me. You’re not to return to him. I’ll do what I can, and he’ll be gone by the end of the day. I don’t suppose whatever this is-” he gestured between the two, “-had something to do with setting him off?’

“Yes…” The pair responded in unison.

“Okay then. I don’t suppose you’d mind if I put you in Thomas’ care then? For the time being, why don’t you two head home? It’s going to be a long week getting this sorted through.” They nodded and with that, Washington left them alone again. They ended up resting there for another hour before getting everything together and leaving. They got weird looks, at the way Thomas protectively held Alexander to him, but nobody said anything.

They got home without a problem. Alexander collapsed on the bed, Thomas not far behind. As soon as Thomas was laying down, he pulled Alexander to his chest. Alexander smiled a little and nestled himself as close as he could be in the moment. They fell asleep like that, finally calmed down from the eventful morning.

\-----

Alexander was terrified when he awoke later that evening alone. He began to whimper, looking around the room for any sign of Thomas. When he found none, he got up and made his way out of the bedroom to look for him. He ended up finding him in the kitchen, pulling boxes of takeout out of a bag. He sighed in relief upon seeing him there, quickly moving over and nestling himself into his side. “Thought you left me…” He mumbled, his Caribbean accent showing in his sleepy state.

“I never would. I was just about to wake you up though.” Thomas handed him a box of the food and a fork, and he took it gratefully. They made their way to the couch, Alexander staying as close to Thomas as he could. Once they got settled down, the small omega sat practically in the Virginian’s lap. Thomas let out a small chuckle, but let Alexander be, eating his food in the comfortable silence. Alexander continued to try to get closer, hating the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew he was probably starting his heat. The way he didn’t feel like he couldn’t get close enough to Thomas. It always happened at the start of his heats. He also noticed that Thomas seemed to become extra possessive over him. When he was just being needy Thomas ould playfully shove him and they’d make jokes about it. Right now he was holding Alexander close. When they were both done, they just stayed there, laying on the couch wrapped in each others warmth.

The shrill ring of a phone was the first sound in a while. Alexander huffed and moved to grab his phone, answering it. Had he not noticed it was the president he would have laughed at the look Thomas gave the phone. “Hello?” He said into the device.

“Alexander! How are you feeling?”

“Alright. Why did you call?”

“I figured I’d let you know that for the time being, I was able to pull some strings to get a restraining order and that there is no worry of him trying to report you’re a runaway. They know I’ve placed you in Jefferson’s care for the time being so you don’t have to worry about getting arrested.”

“Oh thank god.” He felt Thomas nuzzle his scent glands, barely restraining a mewl.

“Alright, well I should get going. Make sure you get some rest, son.”

“Alright. Thank you. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Almost as soon as he set his phone down Thomas was on him, pinning him down to the couch and kissing him deeply. That had to be his favorite part about this. As much as he prided himself on being just as loud and powerful as any alpha, he loved submitting to Thomas just as much.

It was intoxicating, and with his oncoming heat, the pure need he felt just from a simple kiss overtook his senses. He tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as Thomas began to attack his neck. It was the first time Thomas had marked him where anyone could see, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The alpha brought his knee between Alexander’s legs, and Alexander unconsciously began to rut against it, seeking any friction.

It all was beginning to feel like too much, but not enough, that familiar feeling he got every time when Thomas pulled away. He let out a whimper but was quieted with a quick kiss. Before he could argue much more, he was being scooped up and carried to the bedroom, where he was gently tossed onto the bed.

Everything after that was a blur, unable to be remembered in their heat-clouded minds. It was common for such to happen, the small omega being too lost to pleasure and the alpha being too lost to protecting and making his omega happy to care.

\-----

Alexander awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned, knowing he probably looked like a mess. He turned around to face Thomas, who was still asleep. The sight made him smile, although any innocent thoughts were gone when the familiar feeling in his stomach returned. In a spur of a moment decision, he moved so he was straddling the alpha, gently humping against him in search of friction. It seemed to wake him up, and he lit up.

When Thomas opened his eyes, however, he stopped moving, eyes widening. Alexander paused, able to see past the need in his gut and the slick that now had started to run down his thighs. “What’s-” He was cut off by Thomas gently pushing him off and getting out of bed. He looked over to him, confused and utterly helpless.

“Go look in the mirror…” Thomas muttered.

“I know I probably look like a mess but-”

He was cut off. “That’s not why I said go look in the mirror Alexander…” It suddenly hit him. He knew when he was in his heat he always felt the need to submit. He hadn’t noticed it before but that need had suddenly amplified. He realised it before he saw it. He got up and rushed into the bathroom and there it was. The mark clear as day where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Shit…” was all he could say. He didn’t remember it happening, and he hated that. It was the same way he had gotten stuck with Lee for so long.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I don’t even remember…” he moved to go wrap Alexander into a hug, but when he got close the omega flinched away. “I’m sorry… I don’t want to force you into anything… I’m so sorry Alexander.”

Alexander had begun crying. He felt bad for flinching away, but he couldn’t help it. This was exactly how Lee was in the beginning. Kind and understanding. All the way until he convinced Alexander to marry him. That was when all of the bad stuff started. At the same time though, he knew Thomas wasn’t like Lee. Lee who he would never have to see again thanks to Thomas. He immediately felt bad. As much as he wanted to yell, it was both their faults. He knew Thomas- even one who had almost no idea what he was doing- wouldn’t have done it unless Alexander had asked.

Without another thought he moved to lean into Thomas, letting the tears fall. They stayed like that, And Alexander was thankful nothing was said. Thomas eventually moved them over to the bed, letting Alexander curl into him and cry. He was trying his hardest to avoid the once again growing feeling in his gut. The need to be fucked senseless by his alpha, but eventually gave in when Thomas caught a whiff of the slick that now coated the inside of Alexander’s thighs.


	2. Background

So, I know. This isn't a normal chapter, but because this was originally going to be a one-shot and my 'team' and I decided to make this a full story, I wanted to give you guys some more background so this all makes sense. 

Alexander and Lee were and in the law's eyes married and mated. The only reason they ended up mating was because they were both extremely drunk and neither could think straight. Not long after this, Lee had convinced Alexander to marry him, although Alexander refused to give up his position as secretary of treasury at the white house. Lee obviously hated this, and if it wasn't clear enough lee was abusive towards Alexander. In all their relationship lasted 2 years before the start of this story. 

About a year into their relationship Thomas had noticed Alexander acting weird, going from working insane hours and always ending up at work until the early hours of the morning to leaving at 5 when most of the others left. He also noticed Alexander limping, and one of the few nights he stayed late Thomas approached him. Alexander refused to admit anything that first time, but after 2 or 3 times of this he ended up telling everything to Thomas. 

Thomas being the bean he is did everything he could to help Alexander, and constantly tried to get him to leave Lee, offering him anything he would need. Over time they ended up getting closer and started going out whenever Alexander could get away, their relationship going from friendly to romantic in a matter of months. Fast forward to the beginning of the story, Alexander is at Thomas' apartment, nothing out of the usual, and he gives in to Thomas' asking to leave Lee.

 

I felt the need to clarify this, because on my tumblr I was asked about their relationship before this. So, at the beginning of the story, they did already have an established relationship. That's why Alexander didn't freak out as much as he would have had they not already had that trust. I hope this helps a little because I already have a lot of ideas for this! It is my first A/B/O fic I've posted, but that's making the writing process all the more fun. 

 

~Anatra


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author is too stressed over court to present a proper chapter

A week later they were both able to return to work. Alexander was nervous,but had come to accept Thomas as a calming presence. He stayed close, enjoying the blueberry/raspberry smell that wafted off of Thomas. They got strange looks while they walked through the White House together, although everyone seemed to ignore them. They made their way to their respective offices, Alexander reluctant to leave Thomas’ side. It would have been the first time they were separated for more than an hour since they had mated.

The immigrant closed his office door, looking around. It hadn't been touched since the incident with Lee. With a huff, Alexander began to clean everything up, sorting through the papers that had ended up on the floor somehow. It took about an hour to complete the task, and when it was complete he was finally able to get to work. His main priority had become the omega bill, and for a while him and Thomas communicated via email. When it got closer to lunch, he was sick of waiting for responses, so he grabbed his laptop and made his way to Thomas’ office, his secretary giving him a confused look when he walked inside. Thomas looked up from his computer and gave a small chuckle while Alexander plopped on the couch.

“Shush. It was lonely and you were taking too long to respond.” Opening his laptop, the small omega began to type once again, being calmed by knowing how close Thomas was.

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say dear.” They got back to work, only speaking when one of them had an idea or question. Alexander didn’t notice the passage of time until he yawned. “You wanna head home and get some dinner on the way?” the Virginian asked. Alexander nodded and shut his laptop, stretching while he stood.

“I need to go grab my things. Meet you by the car?” Thomas nodded and Alexander walked to his office, only then realising how late it was. Everyone else had already left, and all the lights were either off or dimmed. He shoved his things into his laptop bag and walked out to the car, sliding into the passenger side.

Alexander gave Thomas a small smile, leaning back while the car began to move. He didn’t notice he had fallen asleep until he felt Thomas gently shaking him awake. “Come on Lexi, we’re home.”

“Don’ wanna walk.” Alexander mumbled, reaching up in a motion that said ‘carry me’. Thomas seemed to understand, picking the small omega up. Alexander wrapped his arms around him to make it easier, fading back into sleep before they even got to the door.

\-----

Thomas awoke the next morning to his alarm going off. He managed to turn it off before it woke Alexander up, attempting to get out of bed. The little immigrant only tightened his grip on him, which brought a smile to the Virginian’s face. Alexander was singlehandedly the most obnoxious yet cutest person he had met, and he was glad they no longer had to hide their relationship.

He eventually managed to get out of bed, showering and starting on breakfast. While he was finishing with the pancakes he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around him from behind. Smiling, Thomas turned to face the immigrant, who had thrown his hair up into a messy yet attractive bun and gotten dressed for the day.

“Mornin’,” Alexander mumbled, stealing a kiss.

“Good morning.” Thomas replies, grabbing one of the plates and handing it to the omega. Alexander opened his mouth, most likely to tell him he’s not hungry, but thomas cut him off. “You need to eat more, Alex.”

“But I’ve already gained too much weight! I’m gonna get fat again…” He muttered the last bit.

“You’re underweight. You need to eat.” the alpha was stern, although did his best to not sound demanding.

“Now I may be, b-but then when I start eating more and gaining more weight, I’m going to be ugly again and-”

“And nothing. You’re never going to be ugly. Even when you’re old and have droopy skin, it’s going to be the hottest droopy skin anyone’s ever seen.” Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle, which made Thomas smile.

“Fine. I’ll eat half, but no more.”

“That’s all I can ask.

\-----

A week later and Alexander was finally able to be convinced to eat full meals. Sure, half the time it was a salad or extremely healthy, but he was eating and that’s what mattered. Alexander hated it. He knew he’d probably get in trouble if anyone had found out he was forcing himself to throw up after every meal, despite the size and what it was.

He hated forcing himself to throw up, but he felt like he was getting fatter the few times he wouldn’t. Alexander was in the middle of his usual routine after dinner, shoving his toothbrush down his throat until he puked up his dinner. He finally got himself to gag when he heard a knock on the door. Shit.

“Alex? You okay? Are you sick?” Thomas’ voice rung in his ears, but he couldn't stop. He shoved it farther down his throat once more, this time able to make himself throw up. He heard the door open and knew he had been caught. Not only was he still puking his guts out, the toothbrush was still in his hand.

Instead of yelling like he expected the alpha to do, Thomas came over and gently rubbed his back, pulling the few strands of hair that had fallen into his face away. It took a few minutes of dry heaving and deep breathing for him to get himself together, but when he did he couldn’t bear to look at Thomas’ face. He was almost sure he would have disappointment painted across it.

“Alexander, please look at me.” Thomas said. So Alexander did. Instead of the disappointment he expected, Thomas looked worried. “Why?” Was all he said. Alexander couldn’t take it. He broke down into sobs, Thomas immediately taking him into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I messed up. I messed up badly this time.” the immigrant muttered between sobs.

“Don’t be sorry dear. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Thomas said nothing more than small assurances until Alexander was calm. “Can you please tell me why?” 

Alexander took a deep breath. They had ended up with Alexander in Thomas’ lap on the floor. “I couldn’t stop thinking about everything Charles said. Like, I’m too fat. I’m unlovable when I gain weight and I don’t want to lose you.” Alexander still had tears falling down his face. He was so stupid.

“Hey, listen to me. You’re beautiful. You could be 50 pounds overweight and I’d still love you. But you really do need to start eating more. I don’t you to not wake up one morning because you were malnourished. I wouldn’t forgive myself.” Thomas wiped away some of the tears with his thumb before kissing Alexander gently. “I love you for you, not your body.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop thinking about it though. I can’t… I’m a piece of shit for lying…” Thomas looked like he was about to ask questions when Alexander rolled up one of his sleeves. He was still crying, but he knew he needed help. Maybe if Thomas knew he would be able to help.

The gasp Thomas let out made Alexander flinch. “Alex,” some of the marks were newer and had been made within the past week. Others were old and nothing but white lines against his skin. “Alexander I’m so sorry I should have-”

“Don’t say anything like you should have known or you should have been there. There was no way you could have known I was dumb enough to do this again.” Alexander’s voice broke at the end, and he nuzzled the alphas’ chest, his scent slowly calming him.

“Love, you’re not dumb. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Not many omegas are able to receive and defend a position like yours. You’re making history.” Alexander fell silent, calming himself slowly. He didn’t noticed they had moved, but some time later the omega awoke alone in bed, curled up in several fluffy blankets.

Alexander groggily sat up and looked around for Thomas, whimpering when he wasn't seen in the room. Wrapping his favorite emerald green blanket around himself, Alexander got up to look for Thomas, finding him reading a book on the couch. With a smile, the immigrant walked over and plopped himself in the Virginian lap, not caring that he was now in the way of the book.

“Oh my god you’re alive.” Thomas grinned.

“Shush. You’re the one always talking about how I need to sleep more.” Alexander shot back with no real bite. Thomas set down the book and wrapped his arms around Alexander, who leaned into the touch.

“I know.” Thomas kissed along Alexander’s jawline, stopping the trail of gently kisses over his scent gland, where the Virginian began to suck a hickey into the skin. The immigrant let out a small mewl, tilting hit head to give better access. Alexander felt Thomas smirk against his skin.

“N-not right now I just woke up.” the omega mumbled.

“Fine, fine.” Thomas planted one last kiss on his jaw before pulling away. “You feeling any better after getting some rest?”

Alexander nodded in response. “Hungry as hell and craving pizza.”

“I shall order some pizza then.”

Forty-five minutes later Alexander was leaning against the arm of the couch, legs bent over Thomas’ while the two munched on their pizza. There was a movie playing on the t.v., although the two were more focused on eachother.

Alexander had already accepted that Thomas wasn’t going to leave him alone in the bathroom until he was sure Alexander’s food was digested enough, which annoyed the small man as much as he knew it was for his own good. Giving up on the food, he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, resting his head on the Virginian’s shoulder.

Thomas set down his plate and pulled Alexander protectively close. “Oh, I forgot to mention. Washington called. He said the preliminary hearing is set for next week.”

“Fuck. I have to speak there too, huh?” Thomas nodded.

“Yeah. It’ll be alright though. There’s police officers there and I’ll be there the whole time. I can’t go in when you go up because they want me as a possible witness, but I’m sure you could get John, Laf, and Hercules there for ya.”

“It sucks though. If it’s going to prelim that means he refused to take a plea.”

“All that means is that this will probably go to trial and he’ll get a harsher sentence.” Thomas kissed the omega’s forehead. “Everything is going to be okay. You won’t even have to look at him.”

“I know. I’m still nervous as hell though.”

“I’ll be here though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I have a decent reason. I have a sentencing to go to in 2 days where I'm going to have to face my abuser and my mother who I don't have the best relationship with. It's been stressing me out to the point I can't focus so enjoy this while I get my life sorted out xD Love you all and thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 3

Alexander sat outside of the courtroom, shaking from nerves. He barely noticed Thomas' arms around him, and the muttered reassurances. He was staring at the door, waiting for his attorney to come retrieve him. "Hey, don't worry, okay? You're going to do great, and then we can go home, order pizza, and eat a fuck ton if ice cream." Alexander nodded, barely processing the words being spoken to him. His gaze never left the door. "Alex." Thomas gently grabbed Alexander's chin, forcing the immigrant to look at him. "Listen to me. It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right outside, and John and Laf are in there."

He nodded again, pulling his alpha into a hug. "I don't think I can do this. What if they don't believe me? You know they're going to rule in his favor just because of class."

"Most omegas don't have the president supporting them either. You're going to be okay. Washington has seen the way he treats you. there's more than enough witnesses for this to go to trial." Alexander nodded, taking a deep breath. He heard the courtroom door open, plastering a fake smile onto his face and following the attorney inside.

 

Alexander reemerged almost two hours later, running into Thomas' arms, He had a few tears falling down his face and he was shaking, but overall he was okay. It had been determined that the case would go to trial in seven months. While Alexander was hugging the Virginian, the attorney explained what had happened to Thomas, who seemed slightly annoyed she was talking about Alexander as if he wasn't standing right there, but masked it well.

The pair made their way back to Thomas' house, Alexander getting comfortable while Thomas ordered the pizza and got the ice cream from the freezer. When he was done, the Virginian sat on the couch, pulling the small omega into his lap. Alexander hugged Thomas tightly, closing his eyes. 

They sat like that calmly and quietly, not a word spoken. When the pizza came, Thomas got up to pay for it and grab it before sitting back down and eating the food with Alexander, again nothing was said. It went like this all night until the two were laying in bed, snuggled into each other. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, looking at the immigrant with concern.

"I have no idea. I'm glad it's going to trial, don't get me wrong. But I'm still so fucking nervous. So much can happen between now and then and they don't even plan to hold him until the trial. Just another reminder as to why I need to get that bill through." Alexander felt Thomas' arms tighten around him. At least he always had this one comfort.

"It's going to be okay. He can't get into the Whitehouse, as Washington made sure of it, and he wouldn't dare come here." Alexander nuzzled Thomas' chest. "I don't think he has a death wish." The small omega nodded, slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 

Alexander awoke the next morning alone. He shot up as soon as he noticed this, looking around for any sign of his alpha, calming down when he heard the shower running. Once he noticed this he smirked, pulling himself out of bed and quietly walking to the bathroom, opening the door and slipping inside.

He paused to see if Thomas noticed this, and proceeded with slipping out of his nightclothes. He laid them on the counter and walked over to the sliding door, opening it and stepping inside without hesitation. 

The Virginian turned at the sound of someone entering, but visibly relaxed when he saw who it was. "Mornin'." He said, pulling his omega to his chest.

"Morning." Alexander replied, leaning up to steal a kiss.

No further conversation occurred while they showered, other then the chuckle Thomas let out when Alexander began to purr- fucking purr- while Thomas was washing his hair. They got out a while later, Alexander slipping on a shirt and some boxers and heading to make coffee while Thomas got ready for work. It was a quiet, repetitive schedule they had found themselves doing many times.

The day was calm, and when they both returned from work they ended up cuddling on the couch while a movie playing on the t.v. Alexander was sitting practically in Thomas' lap, while the latter held him from behind.

"We should go out on an actual date." The Virginian said randomly. Alexander turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before we never went anywhere because of Lee. Didn't want to get caught. Now that he's out of the picture, we're still yet to go on a proper date." Thomas pecked the immigrant's lips. "Now that I can I want to be able to take you to dinner and such. Show you off."

Alexander paused to think for a few moments. Of course he wanted to, but he didn't want to be shown off like he was some object to be won. Like he was some toy...  _No. That was Charles._  Alexander reminded himself.  _Thomas isn't like that. He didn't mean it like that._  "Alright. You're taking care of where though because I'm comfy and tired."

The alpha chuckled and pulled his omega closer to him. "Of course." Thomas kissed the side of Alexander's head, Alexander closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. It was calming through the sharp hunger pains in his gut, mixed with the constant reminders in his mind as to how fat he was and why those hunger pains were there.

Thomas ran his hands along Alexander's back, worried that he could feel the other's spine so easily. There was no way that was healthy. "Alex, have you been eating lately?" Alexander froze up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I..."

"Alexander..."

"I know..." Thomas pulled him closer.

"Alexander you need to eat."

"B-but then I'm going to get fat again, and nobody wants a fat omega, then I'm going to be alone b-because you're going to leave me a-and-"

Alexander was cut off by Thomas speaking. "And I'm not going to leave you. Alex, You're just fine the way you are. Alex, you're far from fat. I know Lee was a dick, but I need you to learn to forget what he said. I'm not going to leave you over something so stupid. You could be chubby and shave your head and I'd still be here.

Might admit you if you shave your head, as I know how much you love your hair," Alexander chuckled. "But I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're too beautiful to leave alone." Alexander nodded and curled into Thomas' side, closing his eyes. He was too lucky.

Maybe he'd try fixing himself for him. Try getting better, now that he had someone to get better for. Who knows. "It's just so difficult. I still hear his voice and everything he would tell me. I'm too fat, my hair is too long, I'm acting too spoiled..."

"You're not fat, your hair is fabulous, and you deserve to be spoiled. Lee was a piece of shit and never deserved you. You deserve so much Alexander. Please. Try getting better from this. You're so strong. You can make it through this." Thomas kissed the side of Alexander's head, rubbing his back again. "If I order some food, could you at least try to eat for me?" Alexander slowly nodded.

Thomas gave him a small smile before grabbing his phone and placing the order. When he was done, he set the phone down and continued rubbing Alexander's back. They continued watching the movie but didn't much understand what was going on due to the whole intermission. Around the same time the movie ended, there was a knock on the door.

Alexander got up to go grab the food, taking it from the beta lady and handing her the tip, before closing the door and walking back to the living room. Alexander set the food on the table and started serving it while Thomas picked another movie, and once the two had completed their tasks they cuddled back up, eating in a comfortable silence.

It was quiet and domestic, something the pair enjoyed as a break from their hectic work hours. When they finished their food, Alexander getting through almost half of what he had grabbed, Thomas took care of the mess as the small omega had practically fallen asleep.

The Virginian grinned at the sight of Alexander groggily looking around when he had noticed he was alone, picking up the smaller man and carrying him to bed. They curled up with each other, falling asleep easily.

* * *

 

Friday night, Alexander and Thomas left work and instead of heading home like they normally would, they went to a nearby restaurant for dinner. When they arrived, they walked inside hand in hand. There were more than a few alphas who were eyeing Alexander while they walked to their table, but Alexander didn't notice or care. This was the first time he had been able to go out in public with Thomas without fear of being caught and he was determined to enjoy it.

Thomas on the other hand, did notice. When he saw them looking at Alexander, he pulled the omega closer to his side, kissing the top of his head. Alexander leaned into it, still completely oblivious.

Their dinner went smoothly for the first half. About halfway through the meal, Alexander got up to use the restroom. On his way back out, he was stopped by a pair of guys. Alexander didn't recognize them until they started speaking.

"Charles said his little slut ran away. Lied to the feds and got him in trouble." Reynolds. He sounded just like one of the guys Lee would bring over. One of the guys who Lee would make him parade around like some show pony for.

"He sent us to make sure his little bitch remembered who was in control." Alexander recognized this man as Seabury. He wasn't around as often, but when he was it was shit. Both of the other men were alphas, who had always used that title as a reason to treat Alexander like shit.

"Heard you were fucking a colleague. Charles was right, you are nothing but a slut. Found out it had been going on for quite some time too." Before Alexander could make a sound, Seabury and Reynolds were shoving him back into the bathroom, Seabury covering his mouth while Reynolds pinned him to the wall.

Alexander struggled against them, trying to scream through Seabury's hand, only resulting in a sharp smack from Reynolds. "Use your tie to gag the whore, since it's obviously not going to shut up and take it." Seabury complied, taking off his tie and shoving the fabric in his mouth, then removing his own and tying it so the fabric was stuck in his mouth.

Alexander felt the warm tears start falling down his face, still struggling and trying to make as much noise as possible. He tried kicking the other men, only resulting in another slap across the face. "Never learns, does it?" Reynolds said, undoing Alexander's belt and tossing it aside. "Use it for all it's good for." He went to take off Alexander's pants, but stopped when the door swung open. Alexander looked and was relieved to see Thomas in the doorway.

The scene must look pretty bad. Alexander being pinned to the wall by two random guys, his mouth gagged and tears pouring down his face while one of said guys was undressing him. Reynolds and Seabury exchanged glances before letting go of Alexander's shaking form and shoving him on the floor.

"Have fun with your little slut." Reynolds said before walking out the door, Seaburt close behind. Thomas stood in shock for another moment before rushing over to Alexander, carefully untying the crude knot that had also somehow gotten hair tangled in it. The entire time, Alexander just sat there sobbing, throwing himself into Thomas' arms once the gag was out.

His mouth was sore and in a fuck ton of pain, but he could care less. Thomas ran a soothing hand through his hair while Alexander cried, occasionally muttering something calming and leaving a kiss on his head. Once Alexander was calmed down enough to stand, Thomas helped him stand, fixing him up a little before leading him back out to the car.

No matter what kind of shit Alexander did, he had never deserved this kind of shit. Thomas may have hated the man at one point, but especially after seeing how it's affected him would never wish this upon anyone.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry for the long wait I didn't have much inspiration to write this story until recently. Thank you all so much and I'll try not to wait a month to update next time xP

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Lin.
> 
> also sorry to all the poor souls who read this.


End file.
